


Flowers and Bugs Oneshots

by BWh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWh/pseuds/BWh
Summary: This story is told through oneshots about two characters who have no name but eventually they do get names. One thing to know is that they are both Alphas. It's also not in written or posted in the correct order. Full story to come.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are unnamed here, the way to tell them apart is by pronouns. One of the characters is non-binary so their pronouns are they/them/theirs and the other is a cismale so his pronouns are he/him/his.

They wake up slowly, there's no rush to get up and turn off any alarms or to check the time to see if they missed any alarms as it's the weekend. They open their eyes to see that there is a little light peeking in through the closed curtains, they let out a sigh and close their eyes to go back to sleep. They slowly become aware that there is a throbbing ache throughout their back which prevents them from falling asleep. 

They whine quietly and grimace as they move to roll onto their back but their mates arm is wrapped tightly around them holding them close to, making it hard to move. They huff and they gently nudge their mates chest with their elbow to try and make him to loosen his hold. 

Their mate stirs awake only to groan sleepily and tightens his arm around them before going back to sleep. They growl unhappily and clear their throat. "Wake up." They grumble softly and nudge him again a little harder than before. 

Their mate stirs awake and this time his eyes blink open. "What?" He slurs out with a yawn. 

"My back hurts, let go so I can move." They reply with a grimace as they shift again and this time their mates arm around them loosens. With a relieved sigh they roll over onto their back, they stretch their arms above their head groaning quietly when they feel and hear their back pop. 

"Sorry darling, are you okay?" Their mate asks, making them look over and they smile slightly at his look of concern. They move closer to him, laying on their side. they kiss his cheek before nuzzling into his neck with a yawn, their arm moving to rest on his side. "I'm fine, alpha. I just slept on my stomach for too long." They whisper as they close their eyes and their mates wraps an arm around them again. 

"Let's go back to sleep, it's still too early to be up." They mutter, their mate doesn't protest he nods, kisses their head. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When they wake up again it's to the feeling of feather light kisses being pressed to their face as well as a familiar weight settling down atop them, they let out a whine as they turn their head away slightly but they pause when a kiss is pressed to their lips. They hum low and slow before they slowly kiss back, still half asleep. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━

He slowly breaks the kiss and he pulls back to look at his mate, their eyes are still closed, but a small smile is tugging at the corner of their lips and their breathing is deep but relatively slow indicating they were falling asleep. 

He smiles fondly before he ducks his head down to nuzzle their cheek affectionately. "Wake up, sleepy head." He whispers and he only gets a groan in reply before his mate tries to curl up, drag the blankets over them and continue sleeping but him laying atop of them prevents that making them growl in annoyance. 

"I'm cold and sleepy, alpha. Lemme sleep some more." They whine with a pout as they peel their eyes open to look at him. "I'll warm you but no more sleep. You've slept long enough, it's nearly noon, alpha." He says with a chuckle as he swiftly rolls off of them before he pulls them to him so their back is to his chest. 

"Is this better?" He asks as he nuzzles into the back of their neck and they hum in answer. "Good." He mumbles as he tightens his arms around them. "Anyway, good morning. Did you slept well?" 

"Good morning, alpha.. I slept okay and you?" They reply with a deep yawn. "I'm glad and I slept great." He replies as he slowly begins to trace patterns onto his lovers bare skin with his fingers. His lover hums happily and goosebumps rise on their skin but they don't shift to move away or stop him, they just tangle their legs with his and sigh contently. 

"Are we staying in bed all day?" They ask and he pauses to think. "Yes." He replies quietly. "Fantastic." They whisper and he can practically hear the smile in their voice. He smiles widely as he presses his lips to the bite mark on their neck.

"I love you, alpha." He mutters as he pulls them closer making them purr softly and his chest warms at the sound. "I love you too.." They reply as they turn in his arms to nuzzle into his chest for warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby.." They whine softly as they open their eyes to look for their mate when they woke up from a short nap only to not feel him around them. They could barely keep their eyes open due to their headache. They clench their eyes shut and bury their face into a pillow with a whimper. 

Cold yet gentle hands run through their hair, drawing out a weak purr from their chest which quickly turns into a harsh coughing fit. "Shh, I'm here, sweetheart." Their mate whispers into their ear. They clear their throat then turn to their mate, eyes still shut but they manage to bury their face into his shirt, breathing deeply. 

"Don' go." They mumble with a sniffle then they let out a soft yet annoyed sound. "Can't smell you..I don't like this." They pout with a huff and lift their head to nuzzle into their mates neck who gently strokes their head. "I'm sorry, lovely. You'll be able to do that soon when your nose isn't so blocked up.." He whispers as he wraps an arm around them, pulling them closer. "If it makes you feel better I smell like you mostly" He mutters and they snort in reply. 

"Mm, that's good." They rumble then they turn their head and let out a cough. He smiles sympathetically and he pats their back gently. 

"I'm going to get you sick.." They mumble as they curl up against his chest and they begin to shiver as their fever returns. "You won't, I have a great immune system and I am taking precautions so don't worry." He whispers as he tugs the blankets up over them both and he nuzzles his mates head. "Now try and sleep, baby. You didn't sleep at all last night so you need some sleep." 

They hum slightly and they shift to tug the blankets over their head with a yawn. They toss and turn for a while, their mate remains silent and by their side. In the end they end up falling asleep half atop their mate with the blankets kicked off. Their mate stays awake a while more before he also drifts off. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**One Week Later**

"I am not sick, alpha! Let me get up." He grumbles as he struggles to get out of bed, his mate rolls their eyes and easily pulls him back into bed. "You are sick, precious. Your voice is off, you were up half the night shivering and you are coughing so lay down and let me take care of you." They reply as they kneel up on the bed, looming above him with a worried expression. He goes to say something only to start coughing, his mate suppresses a frown and they rub his chest gently." Fiiiine, I'm sick. Just lemme call work and tell them I'm taking a few days off." He mutters as he rolls onto his side to get his phone from the bedside table. "And I'll get some breakfast and medicine, don't move out of bed and stay warm." They say as they get up from bed, they only get a dismissive wave of a hand making them roll their eyes with a fond smile. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you leave me?" They ask and he smiles widely. "I didn't leave, I'm right here, aren't i?" He says and they part their lips, a protest on the tip of their tongue but they get cut off by lips pressing into theirs. 

They pause for a moment but they quickly melt into the kiss. When they pull back, their vision swims and they find themselves panting in bed as they stare up at the ceiling. They groan and instinctively raise a hand to their neck where their mates mark would be and they feel nothing but smooth skin. 

They growl and roll onto their side, hugging a pillow to their chest as they close their eyes. "No more dreams of him please." They whisper to no one as they drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late, they should be sleeping but they couldn't sleep. Their mind was spinning and they were overthinking. 

They kick the blanket off themselves and they turn in bed, they close their eyes and try to sleep only to turn back around a few minutes later with a huff. They open their eyes and they look at their mate peacefully sleeping, not a worry in the world. A small fond smile crosses their lips and they raise their hand to rest it on their mates chest, right above his heart. 

The strong and steady heartbeat soothes them, they feel the spinning in their head slowly comes to a stop so does their overthinking stops and they can only think of their mate then. They slowly and carefully move closer to their mate, they curl up to his side and gently nose at his scent glands to take in his scent making their mate stir awake. "You okay?" They mutter, their voice scratchy from sleep. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep, alpha." They whisper and he hums before he wraps his arms around them and he draws them into a tight embrace. 

Their heart warms and swells, they bury their face into his neck with a wide smile and they inhale deeply taking in his scent. Their mate quickly goes back to sleep as they shift to get comfortable before settle down and close their eyes. It's not long after that they fall asleep in their mates arms, surrounded by his scent and warmth. 


	5. Chapter 5

When he walks into the apartment he is greeted by the sound of music playing and the scent of something cooking. He smiles and closes the door behind him, he locks it before he wanders into the kitchen.

In the kitchen is his mate cooking something as they dance around the kitchen and hum along to the music. His smile widens, he feels bone tired and he's sweaty and should take a shower but he can't help but take the opportunity to surprise his mate. So he sneaks up behind them and he wraps his arms around them, whispering "Boo." into their ear. 

They practically jump out of their skin and they let out a startled yelp, they drop the wooden spoon in their hand and they whirl around to face him and they begin to hit his chest and shoulders. "Don't. Scare. Me. Like. That. Asshole." They growl out, punctuating every word with a hit. 

"Owww! Okay, okay! I'm sorry, alpha!" He says as he lets them go and tries to get away. They scoff and hit him one final time in the shoulder before they turn to pick up the fallen spoon as they rub their chest. "You better be." They grumble as they go back to cooking. "Could have given me a heart attack." They continue and he feels a little bad now. 

He walks back behind them and he lifts his head up to their neck to scent them, making sure that they are okay. "I'm sorry, darling..." He whispers and they tilt their head back then to the side to nuzzle his cheek. "It's okay, alpha. I'm okay." They mutter softly. 

He smiles and he kisses their neck before pulling back to peck their lips. "How do you always know what I need to hear?" He asks and they simply smile in reply. They kiss his jaw then pull back to continue cooking, he grins slightly and nuzzles into their shoulder, watching their actions over their shoulder. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, hun" They say softly and he wraps his arms around them, rubbing their chest lightly. "It didn't hurt much and I deserved it." He whispers and they chuckle softly. 

"You reek of sweat. Go shower and change, alpha. Supper is almost ready." They say and he whines quietly not wanting to leave them but they nudge him in the ribs. He grunts and lifts his head up. "Fine, fine." He grumbles and he unwraps his arms from around his mate then he stomps out of the kitchen in a huff much to his mates amusement. "Don't forget to put your clothes in the laundry basket! I am not picking up for you again, if you leave them on the floor I'll burn them." His mate yells from the kitchen and he grumbles under his breath about bossy and mean mates as he walks into their room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we taking care of him again?" They grumble as they peer out of the kitchen to look at the child sitting on the couch watching a show on tv. "Because my sister has errands to run and she can't take him and we are the only people who are available to take care of him today." Their mate replies as he wraps his arms around them from behind before he shuffles them out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

They huff but walk with their mate as they walk into the living room, their mate sits them down on the couch and he pulls them close to him. "Does he talk?" They whisper and their mate chuckles before nodding. "He's eight, darling." He says and they grumble. "He looks younger." They mumble and that gains a reaction from the child who turns and glares at them. "I do not! I'm taller than all my friends!" 

They raise an eyebrow at the child then they smirk faintly. "Your friends must be very short then, kiddo." They reply and the child scowls. Their mate barks out a laugh then he quickly clears his throat. "Now now, don't tease Adam, darling." He chides gently. 

They hum and turn away to look at the TV, leaning back against their mate who gently pets their hair making them purr quietly and close their eyes. 

They let the show playing on tv and their mate talking to Adam become background noise, it slowly becomes quiet as they slowly drift off. It was fairly early in the morning and they didn't sleep at all during the night. Their sleep doesn't last long as suddenly the child jumps down from the couch and begins walking around the apartment, talking loudly and asking questions. 

They whine quietly and curl up, turning more to their mate. Their mate says something to quiet the child before he picks them up and take him to their room where it's much quieter. They sigh and drift off again, they barely stir when their mate sets them on the bed and shuffles them under the covers. 

They jerk awake when their mate moves away, they whimper loudly and try to cling to him. He immediately presses close to them. "Shh, go back to sleep, honey." He whispers and he whines weakly in protest. "Stay." They mutter. 

"I can't, I have to take care of Adam. You can stay here and sleep, don't worry about us. I'll take care of everything and when you wake up he'll be gone." 

They want to huff and fight but they don't have the energy, they spend all night researching how to take of children to help their mate take care of his nephew only to end up being too tired to do so. They'll feel guilty when they wake up but for now they'll sleep, they mutter a sorry before they let go of their mate and practically pass out. Their mate smiles kisses their head, tucks them in then leaves the room closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the last chapter.

It was afternoon when they finally woke up. It took them a few long minutes to fully wake up and realise where they were and what happened. 

Guilt nearly overwhelms them, they'd left their mate to take care of his nephew all by himself despite promising they would help. 

They growl quietly to themselves and move to sit up. They stretch and rub their eyes before getting out of bed. Their hair is a mess as they stumble out of the room and into the living room not caring if they find anyone but their mate their. Luckily for them they find their mate cleaning up with no one else around. 

They huff out a breath and clench their hands into fists before slowly relaxing and rolling their shoulders back. "Stop cleaning, alpha, I'll clean everything in a bit..." They say quietly and their mate spins around to look at them with a wide smile. 

"Hey, sleepy head. Sleep well?" He asks and they slowly nod. "I'm sorry..I promised I would help with Adam but I didn't and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have stayed up late and I-" He cuts them off by kissing them, they pause and wrinkle their brow in slight confusion. 

He pulls back a moment later and he smiles sheepishly." Sorry, but you were rambling. " He explains and they wince and mutter a soft sorry. He wraps his arms around them and kisses the top of their head. 

"Don't be sorry, darling. I know you wanted to help but you were tired and needed sleep and you stayed up late looking up how to help me. I know you, lovely. How you and your pretty little mind work so there's nothing to be sorry about. You can help me next time if you want. " He says and they wrap their arms around him in a tight embrace, ducking their head down to nuzzle his neck. 

"Okay.." They whisper and he rubs their back before pulling back. He stands on his tippy toes to press a kiss to his forehead, they smile happily and lean back to press a kiss to his cheek. "Now, how about we make lunch together and you can tell me about your morning with Adam?" They suggest as they pull back from their mates hold and wander into the kitchen. "That kid is a menace I swear but he's adorable." He says as he follows his mate who laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mine. You are mine and mine alone." They mumble against his neck, nuzzling against his scent gland. 

He chuckles and runs his fingers through their hair then he kisses their forehead tenderly. "I am yours, you possessive bitch." 

They hide a smile against his skin and they close their eyes, purring in content. "and am I yours and yours alone?" 

He nuzzles their hair gently and he scratches their scalp gently. "You are mine, darling alpha. Mine and mine alone, no one else can have you but me." He purrs quietly. 

They sigh deeply in content and close their eyes, cuddling closer to their mate who hums softly and wraps a protective arm around them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context to the past chapter.

"You smell too much like an omega.." Is what he was greeted with as soon as he sat down next to his mate on the couch after his shower. 

He frowns and he goes to smell his shirt but he can't smell anything other than himself and his mate. His mate moves closer to him and they straddle his lap. 

"Think, darling. Did an omega scent you? and did you shower properly?" They ask as they smile sweetly at him and lift their hands to grip the collar of his shirt. He averts his gaze and thinks about his day. He had another colleague who is an omega stick close to him all day and hug him before he left but he didn't think she scented him. 

"I-I don't know, an omega did hug me before I left but I don't know if she scented me, I was tired and just wanted to go home so I didn't notice and I didn't use body wash if that's what you mean cos we are out." He says with a sheepish expression as he looks at his mate who sighs. "I can't even be mad or irritated when you're a clueless idiot, alpha." They say with a chuckle. 

He lets out a breath and grins at his mate who kisses the corner of his mouth with a small smile before they lean down to scent his neck. He laughs softly and tilts his head to the side to give them access to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of his mates birthday he's sleeping when they wake up, he had a late shift. So when he wakes up it's nearly noon and his mate is surprisingly not in bed. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before he gets up, he pulls on one of his mates oversized sweaters and it's long on him, going down to mid thigh and past his fingertips, he smiles satisfied. He walks out of their room to look for his mate. "Aaaalllllphaaaaa..?" He calls. "I'm here!" They reply from the couch where they are laying with their laptop on their chest. 

'They are probably working.' He thinks to himself as he walks to the couch, he closes the laptop then takes it away and puts it on the coffee table before they could protest or ask anything, he lays himself down atop of them. He smiles happily and rubs their noses together when they wrap their arms around him tightly. 

"Happy Birthday, Darling." He whispers and they give him a small smile before they kiss him softly in thanks. "I didn't get you anything as usual but we are still going out." He mumbles and they chuckle. "We can go wherever you want after you get dressed and ready." 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He asks with a raised brow. "You want to go out in just my shirt and boxers?" They ask and he huffs, rolling his eyes playfully. 

"Well, I would wear shorts as well and this shirt is like a dress on me, don't you think?" He asks and they hum in reply. "It is but it's cold outside and it's going to rain later so I would prefer you wear something warmer than that, alpha." They say, making him pout and whine. 

They chuckle and peck his lips. "Shh. Go change, I'll be right behind you to change as well." They say and he huffs before he sits up then he stands up and walks to their room. 

He changes and finishes getting ready first so he begins to clean up the room and living room as his mate changes and gets ready. 

"C'mon, darling." His mate says after a while, he turns to his mate and he nods. "Let's go! I'm starving." He says as he grabs his phone and wallet before opening the door. His mate smiles fondly at him and he ignores that. "Where are we going?" They ask, walking out the door and he begins to explain his plan for the day as he follows his mate out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters have been named at this point. The male is called Harrison Jamie Miller and the non-binary character is called Xaiver Jay Wilson, they like going by Jay.

It's early in the morning around 7 in the morning when Harrison arrives home after not being home for about a day. He had a long shift the day before and after that he went drinking then he crashed at a friend's home. His stomach was tight with nerves and guilt for leaving his mate home for so long and for not calling them when he decided not to come home. He knew his mate would probably be sick with worry, anxiety and anger. 

As he walks through the quiet and dark apartment he can see papers, pens, books and other things strewn all over the place. The worst part of it all is the scent of his mates distress, it made his chest tighten and felt as if the air was thicker because of it. 

He makes his way into their room, closing the door behind him. He strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed, his mate is laying stiffly on their side facing away from him. They would appear asleep if their body wasn't so tense and their hands weren't gripping the blankets so tight. 

The scent of distress and anger is much stronger in here. He feels a litte nauseous because of it but he pushes past that. 

He probably reeks of alcohol right now and his head is pounding but he doesn't care, he needs to take care of his mate first before he showers or eats or does anything anything. He spoons his mate from behind and he nuzzles into their shoulder, they tense more and stir in his arms but don't push him away.

"I'm sorry.. I got drunk and my phone charge ran out so I couldn't message you, I was too drunk to remember where we lived or your number so my friend took me over to his place to sober up but I passed out.." He whispers and they shift, clearing their throat as if they were going to say something but they don't. They pull the blankets above their shoulders and they seem to relax a little." Say something.. " He whispers." I'm tired and I want to sleep. " Jay says, voice flat and hoarse. 

He winces, but he respects his mates wishes so he nods. “Sleep well.” He whispers as he lets go of them and he moves away to get out of bed to shower, eat something and take a painkiller.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the past chapter.

“Don't you fucking dare tell me I'm overreacting, Harrison!” Jay snarled at their mate. “You promised me that you wouldn't get so drunk so that I could expect you home at a reasonable fucking hour of the night. You promised!" They say, pointing a finger at Harrison. Their chest heaving, lips trembling and eyes blinking furiously. 

Harrison's heart broke at the sight and he quickly walked forward to wrap his arms around his mate, drawing into an embarce. "I'm sorry, Jay. I really am so sorry..The guys kept pressuring to drink more and I gave in, I shouldn't have but I did. It won't happen again, I swear to you. " He says and his mate nods before they melt in his arms, sobbing heavily. 

"I was so worried" They repeat over and over between sobs and he rubs their back soothingly, whispering comforting words trying to calm them. 

When they calm down after a few minutes they stay in his embrace, head on his shoulder sniffling quietly and rubbing their eyes. He kisses their shoulder before gently tugging them to bed, he was going to keep them in bed all day to cuddle and relax with each other as both of them need a relaxing day.


	13. Chapter 13

"When are you gonna be back, alpha?" Harrison asked his mate who he was talking to on a skype call as they were out of the country for a family emergency. 

"One more week, haz. I promise." Jay replies with a small sad smile and Harrison whines loudly with a pout. "I miss you though.." He mutters as he holds his phone above his face, looking at his mate who sighs softly and rests their chin on their hand as they look back at him. 

"I know and I miss you too, lovely. " They whisper and he stubbornly bites his bottom lip so it wouldn't tremble. He aches with how much he misses his mate, they've been apart a week but that was a long time for them as they were never apart for more than two days at most. Now both of them were beginning to feel the stress and misery of being separated for so long. 

Before any of them could say anything someone Harrison couldn't see started yelling from Jays end and Jay frowns deeply and turns to look back at whoever is yelling. They yell something back that Harrison couldn't understand at all because it was in a language he didn't know. 

After a minute or two of yelling Jay turns back to him with an irritated expression. "I have to go now, darling. I'm sorry." and Harrison pouts more. "Aww..but we've barely talked, Jay.." He mumbles. Their expression softens and they smile a little. 

"I know, but I'll call you first thing in morning. I promise so try and go to sleep now, lovely. " Jay replies softly and Harrison whines but he nods nonetheless. "Kay..love you, alpha. " and Jay smiles a little. "Love you too, precious. Sleep well. " They say before ending the call. 

Harrison tosses his phone somewhere next to him on the bed before he curls up under the blankets, tucking his nose into the hoodie he was wearing which belonged to his mate so it contained traces of their scent which calmed and soothed him enough to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation.

Harrison paces around the living room, tidying up and wringing his hands as he waits for his mate to arrive home after not being home for two weeks. He feels restless and impatient. Their flight landed almost two hours ago and the last text he got from them was them telling him that they were on their way home in a taxi and that was an hour ago. 

Suddenly the lock of the door unlocks, making Harrison pause and turn to the door. A few moments later, his mate opens the door. Their hair is a mess and they look exhausted and grumpy but as soon as they see Harrison their mood visibly lifts and a smile lights up their face. "Hey.." They breathe out, walking into the apartment and dropping their duffle bag onto the ground, kicking the door shut behind them. 

Before the door is fully shut Harrison crosses the room and he wraps his arm around Jay, pulling their head down for a passionate kiss. Jay quickly wraps their arms around Harrison's waist, holding him close as they return the kiss. 

A few moments later they break the kiss and Jay presses their foreheads together. "I'm so happy you are here, alpha." Harrison mumbles as he looks at his mate with a smile. They return the smile and pull their head back to lean down and nuzzle into his neck, scenting him. "Me too, haz. I've missed you so much." They whisper and he tightens his arms around them. 

"Let's take a quick shower and get into bed you must be tired." Harrison says and his mate nods before pulling back. He let them go and turns to walk to their room to ger to their bathroom first and start the shower. He hears his mate lock the door of the apartment before following him.


End file.
